Soul Of A Rose
by RoseGuilfoyle
Summary: 25 Themes Challenge Oneshots about my OC's. Theme 1: Introductions My first boyfriend cheated on the both of us. May have some romance, humour, agnst, or drama. Rated T for language during later chapters.
1. Introductions

****

**OC Fanfiction Challenge - 25 Themes**

**Authoress: DanniGUser  
OC Age: 12  
OC Characters Used In Current Theme: Abunai Hakumei, Fuhen Fennikusu, Mamori Seishou, Hantai Kujiku****  
Theme 1 - Introductions  
**

"Alright. One by one, I want you three to introduce yourselves. Tell me your name, your likes and dislikes, goals, dreams, family members, pets, your best friend, etc. Anything you want me to hear." A tall man wearing a Shadows black jounin vest with his long blond tied into two long ponytails at the nape of his neck. Two boys, one girl stood in front of him.

The first one was wearing a bandana-styled forehead protector, its colour a navy blue, the symbol of the Hidden Village Of The Shadows engraved in the piece of steel that was nailed to the material. His hair, which was silver with fiery red tips, hung down in a skater fashion, but the tips hung in several spike-tip locks. He wore the general black ninja shorts, ninja sandals, and a black v-neck long sleeved shirt with his left sleeve entirely grey. His maroon red eyes glittered with excitement.

The second boy had long black hair that hung down in a bored fashion, it shone in the sunlight. His Shadows headband covered his forehead, leaving little space for him to raise his eyebrows. He wore loose grey pants, and what seemed like a long short-sleeved dress that was stitched together down the middle, but stopped almost at the end leaving a slit. Fishnet came from his knees down to his ankles and from his shoulders down to his elbows. His light blue eyes stared at a tree boredly.(sp.?)

The girl wore what was a black spagetti strap top, a pair of loose pants that looked like a skirt, a black layered poncho, black fingerless gloves, and regular ninja sandals. Her long brown hair was tied into a ponytail, with one piece of hair hanging across the left side of her face. Her hazel eyes shouted the same message, _'Freaks'_ . But, what seemed to surprise the jounin the most was what was on her waist. Hanging at the top of her pants was a black Shadows forehead protector, but another black headband was tied above it, the symbol of Konoha engraved upon the steel piece.

The silver-haired boy coughed, before excitedly saying, "My name is Mamori Seishou. I like... anything that doesn't that doesn't involve mental work. And... girls... especially brunettes." He casted a glance at the kunoichi. She scoffed at him, muttering something like, "Freaking amateur..." He looked back at the jounin. "Anyways... I dislike blonde girls, and girly ones... um... my goal is to prove to my mom that I'm not girl-obsessed and can get a girlfriend." The brown-haired girl burst out laughing, but quickly stopped when the males started to stare at her. Mamori continued, "And, I hope that my father will come back someday, because he left for a mission on my first day at the institute. I live on a farm with my mom. I have a pet horse-"

"Pony." The black-haired boy interrupted. Mamori glared at him and continued once again.

"-who's name is Uma, and my best friend is the jackass to my left." The black-haired boy glared at him, then started his introduction.

"My name is Fuhen, the heir of the Fennikusu clan. I like anything that is a challenge for the mind, and I dislike too many things to mention. My goal is to stray away from my father's intentions, because he wishes me to live a proper life. I, however, have different plans. I do not have any dreams. The main family consists of my grandfather, my mother, my father, and my younger sister, Kurai. I have a pet owl named Yuki. My best friend is the idiot beside me." The hazel-eyed kunoichi started her introduction before the two shinobi could begin to fight.

"The name's Abunai. Abunai Hakumei. I enjoy singing, designing and making clothes, and writing, and I hate any guy who thinks the can just waltz into my life without knowing any basics about me. My goal is to find my true family, and my dream is to be noticed by those who do not take me seriously as a ninja. My adopted parents are the Kumorikage and his wife, and my adopted sister is his daughter, Hitomi. I have a newfoundland puppy who goes by the name of Kuroyoru, and a lizard named Soshaku. My best friend... is a weapons specialist named Tenten. My first boyfriend cheated on the both of us." The blond-haired man stared at Abunai nervously. _I haven't even gotten a girlfriend yet... she's twelve, and I'm almost thirty... _Abunai rolled her eyes at the stares she was receiving. "I'll let you guys know a little more about me. I write songs and play guitar. I was born in Konoha, and graduated from the Academy there after two years. No one knows my secrets, except for Yukionna-onshi, Hitomi-ane, Naiya-chan, and Kogane-kun." At the mention of the blond-haired shinobi, Mamori mumbled something like, 'Kogane knows how to get all the hot chicks...'

The jounin blinked. _Well, one's determined because he knows he has great potetential, and the other two are full of themselves. I should've expected this from the two males of the top-rank squad, not the kunoichi... _"Well, my name is Hantai Kujiku, but call me Hantai-sensei. I like... a good friend of mine, and I dislike when she teases me. My goal is to get married, and my dream is to get married to her." He sighed. "My only living family is my sister and her family, who is the mother of the one you call Kogane... I don't have any pets, and my best friend is Yukionna Heru, who has volunteered to assist me in training you three. Something about helping out a good friend and training her student..." He looked at his squad. "Listen, this is going to be Team Twilight, because you are all wearing black and grey. Also, if you're on my team, get ready for plenty of blood, sweat, and tears every training session!" Abunai smirked.

"I like how you think, Hantai-sensei."

**The End**

**End of theme one! It sucked, and yes, Abunai is full of herself. It's one of her minuses. She's also the student of Yukionna. Yeah... alright, here's some definitions:**

-onshi: _**Onshi**_** means 'mentor'.  
-ane: **_**Ane**_** means 'older sister'.**

♥DanniGUser


	2. Crushes

**OC Fanfiction Challenge - 25 Themes**

**Authoress: DanniGUser  
OC Age: 12  
OC Characters Used In Current Theme: Abunai Hakumei, Fuhen Fennikusu, Mamori Seishou, Kogane Biten, Naiya Omoi, Safaia Ishi, Hitomi Jinsei  
****Theme 2 - Crushes**

**.: Hitomi's P.O.V. :.**

I don't know what my father was thinking. He had just assigned a mission for two of the newest genin squads, Team Twilight and Team Jewel. Sure, the two teams had gone on plenty of missions as for now, but never together. But seeing as Abunai was good friends with Kogane and Naiya, nothing could go wrong, am I not correct? Or at least, that's what I thought.

Abunai and Safaia can't stand eachother, Naiya can't speak to anyone besides Kogane or Abunai without stuttering, Mamori has something against Kogane, and Fuhen doesn't seem to speak very often. This was going to be hell for their squad leader, me.

My name is Hitomi Jinsei, I am the first-born child of the Kumorikage, Abunai is my adopted sister. Surprised? Most people are. Because there were five things she asked to keep when she was adopted: her two guitars, her folder that has a whole bunch of papers in it(I've tried to peek a couple times, but as soon as I'd touched it, she would enter the house and I'd have to dash out of her room, although technically she lives in the attic.), her puppy, and her last name. It's the only thing she has left to remind her of her family. You almost have to feel bad for her. She was left in front of an orphanage with amnesia. Poor soul.

Anyways, so here I was, standing at the village gates with Abunai, waiting for the other five to come. But since God hates me soo much, Safaia came first, with Kogane and Fuhen trailing behind her.

"Abunai-ningai! Finally we have our first mission together! I simply must see your pathetic little Leaf techniques." Damnit, he really must hate me. Everybody knows that talking about the Leaf village in that manner was one her of piss-points. I looked over. You could see a vein popped on her forehead, and her eyes glazed with the slightest bit of anger.

"Don't talk big now, 'cause it's gon'na be my 'pathetic little Leaf techniques' that'll be saving your fried backside." Abunai replied back without batting an eye at Safaia's direction. Safaia clenched her teeth.

"What did you say?"

"What, you're hideous _and_ deaf?" Oh, boy. I'd honestly love to see this fight, but I think I should intervene. After a few more minutes.

"That's it! I'm sick of you!" Safaia growled as she reached for the large battle hammer strapped to her back. Now is when I come in. Abunai undid the straps around her gloves that hid kunai with string and explosive tags attatched to them. But Kogane and Fuhen went to go stop their teamates just before I could, just as Naiya and Mamori came striding down. Fuhen and Kogane were holding back Abunai and Safaia, who were struggling and now growling at eachother. Yikes. 

"Um... alright... l-let's go before these two start to waste chakra on revenge." Fuhen let go of Abunai, who just simply started to walk towards Naiya. Naiya started to shake. "W-what did she..?" Abunai glared back in Safaia's direction.

"The sacred Leaf techniques." Naiya's face fell.

"O-oh."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.: Abunai's P.O.V. :.**

Some mission. Go to a nearby village, help re-build, come back home. Simple. So, why send six genin and one chuunin? Pfft. Pathetic, absolutley pathetic. I looked over to see what Safaia-gaki was doing. Figures. Staring at Fuhen in hopes he might confess a mad love passion for her. Please. He barely talks to me about his problems. Ever since our second C-rank mission, we've trusted eachother, I've become less of a snob, and Fuhen opens up a bit more. I have to admit though, he is kind of cute... No, no, no! Why must I think these things... fuck. I have a crush on _the Fuhen Fennikusu_. The stuck-up clan prodigy. The quiet, intelligent genius. If you'd look at our team as a whole without even knowing who we were, only the knowledge that there was only one kunoichi, you'd think he was the girl. Damnit... a freakin' genius prodigy he-she took my heart. Fuck-fuck-fuck-

**.: Kogane's P.O.V. :.**

I looked over at what Abunai was doing. Staring into space. I then casted my glance towards Naiya's direction. Mamori was talking to her, but Naiya had a blush spread across her face. He seemed to be doing all the talking. All she could do was nod and say, "O-of course, Mamori-k-kun." I smirked. A lot of people had thought Naiya and I looked cute as a couple, but she was more like a little sister to me. Our families knew that too. 

My mom and her dad were close childhood friends, and became even closer when my dad walked out and Naiya's mom died. My mom thinks I look cute with Abunai. Naiya agrees. I wish. She's a tad too sophisticated and mature to have any intimate interest in me. But I am pretty gorgeous. I have beautiful long blond hair tied into a braid(I'm not a freaking girl!!), golden hazel eyes, and a dazzling smile(Or so my mother tells me. My older brother and sister say my teeth resemble Mom's famous Fried Corn. My mother is a chef.). 

Besides, I'm the only guy she trusts entirely. Fuhen and Mamori don't have a quarter's worth of her secrets compared to what she's told me. They could say that they know she's been writing music since she was six, I could tell them that she remembered her birthday, her name, and how to play guitar after her amnesia wipe out, and a ton more. Again, not a quarter's worth.

But then again, there are so many different guys in her life. Naiya has two twin brothers who aren't much older than us, and they hit on her. Abunai claims they're funny. Mamori has a crush on her, and Abunai hits him over the head whenever he says or does something stupid. Fuhen has started to take an interest in her as her sparring partner, and Abunai tells Naiya and I it's fun because he's more of a challenge. And me, I'm even closer to her than Naiya is. She probably puts me on the same level as Hitomi. But one day, I just may be the one, running my fingers through her soft, golden brown locks of ha-

Obsession is the underestimatement of the century.

**.: Hitomi's P.O.V. :. **

We stopped for a while. I took this as the time to look over my squad. First, I looked at the members of Team Jewel. Naiya had short red hair, bright green eyes, and pale skin with tinted red cheeks. Little angel wings sprouted out of her scalp just above her ears. She was wearing skin-tight ripped green kapris and a long green scarf was wrapped around her upper body as a top. Her green forehead protector was tied around her neck. My conclusion: she was the type of person who was really shy, kind and quiet. She seemed sweet. She lived next door and our backyard was also attached to the Omoi's and Biten's, so I saw her often, as well as Kogane.

Next, I looked at the sole shinobi of Team Jewel. He was wearing a white and light blue track suit, and regular ninja sandals(Pretty much everyone was wearing those.). His white forehead protector was also on his neck. His long blond hair shone in the sun. He was talking to Abunai. I sighed. God, if she could get a guy, why can't I? I mean, I'm not bad looking. I wear the standard black ninja pants, the chuunin vest, and a black t-shirt under it. My hair is a wine-purple colour, and it goes half-way down my neck, flipping up at the end a bit. I have purple eyes, and I don't think I'm ugly. Or at least, most people don't. I sighed.

Kogane looked like the boy-next-door kind of guy. He was pretty handsome, for a twelve year-old. He seemed very close to Abunai. Probably just as close as me. She had never really been wary of boys her age, except for Kogane. I shifted my my glance towards the last member of Team Jewel. Safaia Ishi.

She had short blue hair that completly flicked up at the ends. She had dark blue eyes, and- Oh my god, is she wearing makeup?! Light blue lipgloss, and blue eyeshadow. You'd only see it if you looked hard enough. And if you squinted, you could see that she had put on a light layer of mascara. Woah. She was wearing a blue tank top that ended just below her chest, and one of the 'sleeves' were made completly out of fishnet. She wore a blue mini-skirt with fishnets coming down from her upper thighs to her knees. A bulky leather belt hung around her hips. Her light blue forehead protector was tied firmly to her forehead. From experience of being around one of Abunai and Safaia's fights, she seemed kind of stuck-up, self-centered, selfish, and if you looked closely at Abunai's position, you'd think heartless, clueless, and dense.

I then looked over towards Team Twilight. Mamori seemed... loud. He was definitely annoying(Abunai had said so plenty of times over dinner.) and apparently had a thing for brunettes. Fuhen... my god if I put makeup and a dress on him you could easily mistake him for a girl(Although he was wearing what looked like a dress...). Anyways, he was quiet, and probably smart too(But... Abunai says he's nothing but 'an egotistic bastard'.). I looked over at Abunai. There are a million things I could say about Abunai right now, but I guess I'll just sum it up into a couple of sentences. She hides her true personality from people she doesn't know well, including my parents. She's actually extremely cheerful, but serious when she needs to be. She's also an inspiration. She doesn't give up.(If she did, I'd punch her in the face to see if it was a Henge Jutsu and ask where the real Abunai was.) When she's around other people, she's quite serious and extremely polite(Unless she's talking to Safaia) and she also respects her seniors quite well. In front of the elders, she makes me look like a downright fool.

Kogane, Naiya, and Abunai were by a stream, just chatting and splashing water at eachother. Mamori was hanging upside down in a tree laughing at himself, Fuhen was meditating, and Safaia was re-applying her nail polish. I smiled. Maybe this mission wasn't going to be as hard as I thought.

**.: Kogane's P.O.V. :.**

Abunai, Naiya, and I were just making small talk by the stream. Abunai suddenly had a blush spread across her face, as she went over and whispered something into Naiya's ear. She then dismissed herself from our conversation, and left to go and polish up on her genjutsu techniques. I looked at Naiya questioningly. "What was..?"

"She likes someone..." I could feel heat from the anger burning inside me.

"W-what? B-but she never took any interest in guys before! She said they were all too immature for her tastes!" Naiya shook her head.

"Fuhen Fennikusu is not one of those guys." She smiled sadly, got up, and went to go train with her steel ribbons. I sat there dumbfounded, running my hand through the stream. My only crush had been taken away by this year's top graduating shinobi and the heart throb of Kumorigakure, Fuhen Fennikusu.

**.: Normal P.O.V. :.**

Mamori looked over at all the girls. Safaia had just finished letting her nails dry, Naiya was whipping around her steel attack ribbons and leaving deep cuts in trees, and Abunai was training with a small pendant. He looked over at Kogane, who looked extremely deppressed about something. He shifted his gaze to his best friend who was still meditating. "Fuheeeeen." Fuhen opened his eyes.

"What?"

"Something's wrong with Kogane-himo."

"So?" Mamori sighed.

"I know it's weird for me of all people to say this, but his only friends are girls. And right now, it looks like he needs a guy to talk to."

"When he gets back, he can talk to his father about it."

"His parents are divorced. He lives with his mom, his older brother and sister and two little brothers and a little sister."

"He can talk to his older brother about it, then."

Mamori shook his head. "He can't talk to his brother. His brother doesn't talk. He's a mute." Fuhen looked at the silver-haired genin strangely.

"Look, I know you've stalked Abunai before, but I think Kogane's out of your league." Mamori fumed.

"I DO NOT STALK GUYS!" This caused everyone, except for Hitomi, who was listening to a tape called 'The Inner Peace', to look at his direction. Mamori started on his rant, "FOR THE LAST TIME, I STALK GIRLS! AND ONLY ONES I FIND WORTHY OF MY TIME!"

Fuhen raised an eyebrow. "So you _have _stalked Abunai."

"YES I'VE STALKED HER!" Mamori stopped when he realized what he had said. Fuhen smirked then went back to meditating. Abunai slapped herself in the forehead, then started banging her head against the tree. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..."

**The End.**

**Hm... I changed my themes slightly... okay, there's a huge difference. Oh well!**

DanniGUser ♥


	3. Meals

**Soul Of A Rose******

Authoress: DanniGUser  
OC Age: 12  
OC Characters Used In Current Chapter: Abunai Hakumei, Fuhen Fennikusu, Mamori Seishou, Hitomi Jinsei, The Kumorikage and His Wife, Yukionna Heru, Hantai Kujiku, Kurai Fennikusu, Kamisan Seishou**  
Chapter 3 - Meals**

"You want us to what?"

Team Twilight stood in their training grounds. Hantai was standing in the middle of it, Fuhen was sitting with his back against a tree, Abunai was sitting in the tree, and Mamori was poking her feet, trying to pull off her shoes.

"You heard me. I want you guys to get to know eachother's families. I know Fuhen's family because of social occasions, Mamori's mother is my sister's best friend, and everyone knows Abunai's parents." Abunai scowled and muttered, "_Adoptive_ parents..."

Hantai ignored this, continuing. "Now, you're all going to Fuhen's for breakfast, Mamori's for lunch, and Abunai's for dinner tomorrow. I've arranged this with your parents."

Abunai frowned. "Umm... do we have to do anything else? Just have dinner with their family?" Hantai grinned.

"I thought you'd ask that. No, I want you guys to show eachother your rooms, even if you've already seen them." Mamori's eyes lit up. "I... I get to go inside a girl's room?!"

Abunai dipped her foot and kicked him in the head. "Idiot. I live in their attic. Their freaking cat has its own room, but nooo, I get to room with the mice in the damn attic. My dog's locked up there all day, whenever I want to bring her outside I have to sneak her from the attic. She pees all over the floor, 'cause there's no where else to take a fuc-"

"Abunai." A young woman with long, snow-white hair and purplish-blue eyes wearing a jounin vest and black ninja pants stepped onto the training fields. "When your parents asked me to train you, I do believe they asked you to stop with the swearing."

Abunai tried to cover it up. "Hehe, hiiii Yukionna-onshi!" Yukionna sweatdropped. She adjusted her bandana style forehead protector. "Abunai, we've been through this. How many Kami-sama damn times do I have to tell you? No swearing!"

"Fine, fine."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuhen was in his room, helping Mamori adjust his yukata(Technically, a yukata can also be for boys. Think of what Naruto wears when he goes on that mission with Ino). It was a deep red colour, with white lining. Fuhen's was black with deep grey lining. Mamori had one, but had never worn it before. Fuhen, on the other hand, had plenty and had worn one several times. All of a sudden, a Fennikusu butler came in. "Abunai-sama is here." Fuhen sighed.

"Let her in, let her in." The butler nodded, letting in Abunai. Mamori's anxiety and nervousness was replaced with shock and surprise.

Abunai was wearing a black kimono, with a blood red obi and blood red tipped sleeves and lining. A long stemmed rose was imprinted on the bottom half that was seperated by her obi. Her hair was in a high bun, with a red silk hair snood bun cover, black chopsticks keeping it in place. She raised an eyebrow. "You didn't really to expect me to come over in my ninja get-up, did you?"

Mamori was waving his hands like an idiot. "No! It's just, I've never seen you in a dress before!" Abunai rolled her eyes.

"Well, now you have." Her eyes scanned Fuhen's room. It was completely white. Everything, the furniture, bathroom, the balcony, even his pet owl Yuki, was white. "Geez Fuhen, what do you think of in here? It's completely blank. No wonder you have no emotions." Fuhen frowned.

"Whatever. You've seen my room, now let's get going." They stepped out of the room, to find an awaiting Kurai Fennikusu outside the door.

"Fuhen-niisan! Kaa-san told me to come meet your teamates before breakfast. I've met Mamori-chijin, but who's this?" Kurai asked, her sparkling grey eyes directing towards Abunai.

"This is Abunai, however as she is four years your senior, you are expected to call her Abunai-senpai. And how many times do I have to tell you, do not call Mamori a chijin." Fuhen said all of this in one breath, Abunai guessed he must've done this often. Kurai snickered.

"Ohayoo gozaimazu, Abunai-senpai, Mamori-hmmpth- M-mamori-s-senpai." Kurai sniggered a few times while speaking. Fuhen frowned.

"That will do."

-----------haha-------I-------decided-------to-------skip----------breakfast--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mamori and Abunai had gone home to change into clothes that would be suitable to wear on the Seishou farm property, while Fuhen stayed there to change(No freakin' duh.).

Mamori put on his standard black ninja shorts and black t-shirt. He sighed as the doorbell rang. _Great. My only crush comes over, and I'm freaking poor. God, I hope Kaa-chan doesn't over react._

His mother called him from downstairs. "Mamori-musuko! Your little friends are here! And don't slide down the banister!" Mamori groaned.

"Yeah, yeah!" He ran down the stairs. Fuhen was wearing his standard ninja outfit, while Abunai had at least gone into the effort of changing into cargo overalls and a blue t-shirt with the kanji for 'serenity' on it.

"Konnichi wa." Abunai said, simply waving her hand across her face. Mamori's mother beamed. "She's so cute!" Mamori sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, yeah." Mamori's mother laughed.

"Now, we're having sandwiches, you have a choice to put in chicken, egg, beef, lettuce, tomato, cheese, or salmon." Mamori looked over at Abunai and Fuhen. For an odd reason, as soon as his mother listed vegetables, she pulled a look of relief over her face. He shrugged off that fact. "Why don't you go show them the barn?"

Mamori muttered, "We're not freakin' two." But then he looked up with a fake smile and said, "Sure."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mamori showed them around the barn, which was huge, but the only building to keep animals in. It had all different sections cut off for different animals, and a large space in between. He ended up showing them all the animals, and ended with his pet pony, Uma. She was a sand yellow horse, with long blonde hair and deep brown eyes. Abunai commented on how she thought she was cute, causing Mamori's ears to turn red.

"Abunai, I noticed how you tensed up when Seishou-giri no okaasan told us what we were having for lunch." Fuhen suddenly spoke out. Abunai froze. Mamori looked back.

"You bastard. You used your bloodline to read my mind, didn't you?" Fuhen smirked.

"Of course. Now, tell me, what is it that makes you so afraid of meat?" Abunai sighed.

"It's not the meat itself, it's only if I'm expected to eat it. You see, I'm a vegetarian." Mamori was shocked.

"D-doesn't that make you thinner?" Abunai shrugged.

"I guess, but you still need the protein so I take special pills." Mamori stood there, his mouth still open. _S-so she's skinnier than other girls? W-woah..._

"Hey! Stop staring! It's perfectly normal to be a vegan!"

Fuhen spoke up. "So, Mamori... are you going to show us your room?" Mamori glared at him.

"No way in hell."

-------------------------yahahaha--------I---------skipped------lunch-------------------------------------toooo----------------------------

Fuhen and Abunai went home to change and take a shower, as they were both sweating after trying to catch the chickens that had accidently gotten loose. The two boys of Team Twlight noticed how Abunai took no meat for her sandwich.

Abunai now sat in her room, wearing a black and red layered skirt that ended just above her knees, red and black striped stockings that went up to her knees, red and black striped arm warmers that went around her fingers and ended at her elbows, a black t-shirt with a white skull on it and a red tie with a black broken heart on it. Her hair was in its normal style. Total punk, we know. She waited for the two boys to arrive, not exactly caring what her room would look like. She got up off her futon and walked over to her lizard's cage. He peeked out from under his rock with is tiny pupils. She turned over to look at her Newfoundland puppy. She was sleeping on an old pillow, quite large for a puppy, her long black fur falling down in cascades. Her tiny, barely audible breathing was the only sound in the room aside from the brunnette kunoichi's heartbeat and steady breath.

The doorbell suddenly rang and a few seconds later was followed by Hitomi's voice.

"Abunai-chan! Fuhen and Mamori are here!" Abunai sighed.

"Send them up!" A few minutes later, Hitomi knocked on attic entrance and Abunai unlocked the many hatches on the floorboard, and opened it. Hitomi let the boys in.

"Abunai-chan, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Abunai scowled.

"Yes, Hitomi. Because we all know I'm a slutty whore." Hitmoi laughed.

"Well, I'll call you when dinner's ready. Gosh, you know, it's usually you saying that to me." With that Hitomi shut the door. Mamori and Fuhen looked around the room. It was all wood, wooden floor, wooden dresser, wooden closet, wooden bookshelves, wooden bedframe. A large bulletin board hung above her bed. It had plenty of pictures of young Abunai, Kogane, and Naiya, but a couple of pictures featured Abunai with a girl with twin buns on her head, and one with Abunai, the bun-haired girl, a boy with black hair down to his shoulders, a boy with sandy-brown hair, another boy with red hair, and two twin boys with handsome blond hair.

"Who's that?" Abunai blinked.

"Well, the girl with the buns in her hair, that's Tenten. The two blond boys, those are Tenkuu and Mizu. The boy with the brown hair, that would be Kasai. The one with red hair is Inosento. And the last boy... t-that would be S-sousha-t-teme. H-he's my e-ex-boyf-friend." Abunai answered Mamori's question with rectulance(sp?). Mamori looked at her. He had never heard her stutter while speaking. She always spoke with confidence, her voice never cracked. Mamori's eyes then shifted to two stands holding guitars on them. One was a classic acoustic, but the other was an electric modeled after a rose. The body was the rose's bud, the neck was its stem, and its head was a regular head painted black, with 'Abunai' written in the middle of the head in gold, the letters piled on top of eachother.

"What a coincidence, Fuhen plays too." Abunai blinked and turned around to look at the instruments.

"Oh, yeah... I only know the basic chords because it's all I need to write the music for my songs, although I write sheet music for piano, bass, and drums too." Mamori looked at her.

"You write songs?" Fuhen smirked.

"Idiot. She said so the day we became a team." Mamori scowled and muttered, "Stupid photographic memory..." Abunai looked at Fuhen. "You too?" Mamori's jaw dropped.

"B-but, w-what, h-how-"

"Stop stuttering, it makes you look bigger an idiot than you already are." Mamori scowled at Fuhen's remark. Abunai giggled. Her puppy, Kuroyoru, woke up and waddled over to the three shinobi, its fluffy tail wagging uncontrollably. Abunai bent down and rubbed her fluffy head. "Hello, Kuroyoru-chan. Have a nice nap?"

All of a sudden, the attic door slammed open and a large persian cat waltzed in. Kuroyoru started to growl and the masses of fur on her back stood up. "Kuso..." Abunai mumbled. "Hitomiiii!"

Hitomi came running up after a couple of minutes, probably from turning off all appliances. "Nani, nani?" She looked over at Abunai who was struggling to keep Kuroyoru in her grip, then looked over at the fat persian sleeping on the futon. "How did Tenshi-kun get in here?"

"I think he must've flung something at the board. It's pretty flimsy, you know." Hitomi nodded. "I'll go get some catnip." Abunai scowled.

"Oh, sure, and leave me with a forty-five pound puppy trying to launch out. Yeah, reaaaal smart." She rolled her eyes sarcastically. Hitomi sighed.

"Just hold Kuro-chan for a bit, alright?" Hitomi ran down the stairs of the attic, coming back a minute later with catnip, placing it on the opposite side of the door opening to where Tenshi lay on the futon. He noticed it, and being the oblivious stupid cat he was, he jumped off the futon and stalked his way towards it. When he reached the hole, he was too focused on the catnip to realize it was there, falling through, but landing on his feet like all cats do. Hitomi sighed, and picked up the catnip. "Alright, I'll put Tenshi-kun in his room, alright?" Abunai huffed.

"Just keep Tenshi-teme away from me, alright?" Hitomi sighed.

"My gosh, if kaa-san heard you..."

-----------------------haha---------------------I-----------------skipped-------------mooooooore--------------

**Ja! Well, I waaas boooored... Yeah. Um... I better put definitions.**

_**-senpai or -sempai: senior  
-chijin: dunce  
-ningai: outcast (Safaia calls Abunai 'Abunai-ningai')  
-gaki: freak(Abunai calls Safaia 'Safaia-gaki')  
-musuko: son  
-giri no okaasan: mom(someone else's)  
-sensei: teacher(I think this one is obvious)  
-niisan/oniisan: big brother  
kaa-san: mom  
tou-san: dad  
-himo: pimp(Mamori calls Kogane this because he is friends with many girls, Mamori thinks and implies he has intimate connections with them all)**_

**Jaaaa... Ja ne!**

-DanniGUser


End file.
